Short Stories
by mina55
Summary: if u luv inuxkag sangoxmiroku fics, then u'd better click here. a collection of my fav inu moments, slightly altered, or stuff i just plain made up. not yet complete
1. intro

**Short  
Stories**

Ok, hi you guys. I've just started writing short stories, and it's gonna take a little bit of time for me to finish them. So just stay tuned, or w/e, lol, and you will get to see some great short stories in a bit!

* * *

p.s please send me ure ideas for sum plots for sum short stories i could write. lots of kag/inu stuff gonna be here. sum sang/mir too. k, later! 


	2. Rest Stop

**Rest Stop**

"Inuyasha, can we PLEASE find a place to stop for the night? My feet are killing me!" kagome said in an irritated tone.

They have been walking all day without finding a clue to where naraku was. It had been two weeks since they last found a jewel shard, and now everyone was growing impatient.

"Ya inuyasha, we deserve a break, we've been walking for so long, even though there has been no track of naraku. Can't we take a rest stop?" shippou said in his high pitched whiny voice when he was cranky.

"Shut up, brat, you're so annoying!" inuyasha snapped at him.

"Inuyasha!" kagome said threateningly.

"Keh." Inuyasha mumbled even though anyone could tell that he was scared. He jumped away from the group and started to search for a camp ground. When he finally found one, he ran right back to the others and leaded the way.

Miroku and sango went off to get some more firewood, while inuyasha tended the fire that he currently had going. Shippou followed sango and miroku because he wanted to find some acorns in the forest. Inuyasha looked over at kagome, who had fallen asleep with her back against a tree.

"_I didn't know she was so tired." _Inuyasha thought. He felt guilty. He thought about how he was always so rude to her whenever she complained how tired she was. He didn't mean it; he just wanted to find those damn jewel shards as quickly as they could.

"_I don't even want to become a full demon anymore. I just don't want naraku to have them. He will destroy the whole damn world if he gets them all. And not to mention I have to avenge Kikyo." _

"Kikyo" inuyasha whispered out loud. _"Kikyo," _he thought _"I don't, I don't love her anymore, do I?"_ Kagome murmurs in her sleep, which caught inuyasha's attention. All of a sudden a wave of emotions caught him off-guard. He smiles towards her in spite of himself. He quickly puts on his "mask" again and looks around in case someone saw him. He thought what the monk would saw if he caught him grinning like a fool towards an unaware kagome.

"Where could those two wandered off to?" Inuyasha whispered distractedly, his eyes still on kagome.

He smiled again, but only for a moment, because just then, a very loud SMACK could be heard coming from the direction sango and miroku had gone off on. Inuyasha took no mind at that, but he DID realize that kagome stirred again. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them to get the sleep out. She looks around and sees inuyasha.

"Hey there. Do you know how long have I been asleep?" she asked drowsily.

"Not too long actually." Inuyasha said in a kinder tone then usually.

"Oh, ok." She smiles at him. "Hey, where are sango and miroku?" "They went for some firewood, but they have been taking quite a while." Inuyasha replied.

"_Wow, she is so pretty, I can't believe it. Ok, I don't know what I feel about kikyo, but I know for sure that I love kagome. Kagome is such a caring, wonderful person, who accepts me. I have loved her for so long. But she would never accept me…" _inuyasha thought sadly. His mood must have reflected on his face because kagome noticed and crawled over to inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice full of concern, looking very close into his face.

"Uh, um…..n -nothing wrong, w-wench, so stop worrying over me" Inuyasha stammered, trying to look gruff. He was getting kind of uncomfortable being so close to her. If she got any closer, he might lose control over himself.

"You're lying." She said simply and got closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened when she placed her hand on his cheek. "You eyes," she said "Your eyes, looked so sad for a moment when I first woke up. So I know your lying. Inuyasha, you should know by know that you can trust me, so why don't you?" Kagome said sadly, taking her hand away, as well as looking away from him.

"Kagome, i-i….." inuyasha said shakily"

"Inuyasha, I care so much about you, and we are friends. Friends should never keep things away from each other, especially if it's important. Inuyasha, you do think of me as a friend, don't you?" Kagome asked, and a tear slid down her face.

Inuyasha then did something that surprised himself more then anyone. He pulled kagome in a gentle but loving hug.

"I DO think of you as a friend kagome. And I always wanted us to be more then friends. But I thought that you wouldn't feel the same, that's why I was sad. It's, it's be-because…….I love you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and looked in inuyasha's eyes, but not daring to end the hug.

"Oh, inuyasha." She whispered before kissing him. And inuyasha did not hesitate at all. He deepened the kiss, but kagome pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered. Inuyasha then smiled the most genuine smile that lit up his whole face. He smiled at kagome and kissed her again.

* * *

epilogue (A/N can't spell, sry!) oh, and if you wanted to know, sango, miroku, and shippou were spying in the bushes nearby. you know, the tipical stuff. lol.

* * *

A/N: ok, that was my first short story. we, actually, now that i look back, i guess it anit that short. oh well, next one will be. Be sure to review! thanks! and be truteful in the reviews, ok? thanks again, lol 


	3. the whole reason

**The whole reason**

Kgaome walked over to the sacred tree and ran her fingers up and down the rough bark. Her hand grazed over the hole of kikyo's arrow, that pinned inuyasha 52 years ago.

_"Inuyasha..." _She thought. She put her hand over her heart and held it there, thinking about the hanyou she had grow so close to.

_"Oh kami, i love him so much, but the naraku is dead now, the jewels are all here, right around my neck, so now i have no reason to be here..."_

"I have no reason to be here anymore..." She murmured, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry. You no how much i hate to see you cry." He said, placing a hand on her tearstained face. She gasped at his arrival.

"Inuyasha." She whispered before burying her face in his shirt. He immeddiately wrapped his arms around her, and held her there.

"Kagome, don't ever leave my side. Let me be the reason for you to stay. I love you so much, Kagome." inuyasha said softly to her, while smiling down at her the whole time. She sucked in her breath, and kissed him. They stayed like that, in each others arms, and then kagome said, "I love you too, inuyasha..."

* * *

A/N: Please reply you guys, and tell me what you think. i will eventually stop writing short stories, if i dont get any reviews soon! please review, i mean, gosh, the buttom is right there! lol, ok, bye 


End file.
